The following description relates to an energy absorbing (E/A) locking device in a steering column assembly.
A traditional steering column may be adjustable in a rake direction and/or telescope direction. The steering column may include a locking device which allows or restricts adjustment in a particular direction. For example, when the locking device is in a locked position, adjustment of the steering column may be prohibited. Conversely, when the locking device is moved to an unlocked position, adjustment of the steering column may be allowed. A user may selectively actuate the locking device to an unlocked position to allow adjustment and actuate the locking device to the locked position to restrict adjustment when a desirable position of the steering column has been obtained. Locking devices may also be used to absorb energy within the steering column in a crash or impact scenario.
However, traditional locking devices may require complex manufacturing processes, and may be applied only to a limited number of steering columns for which the locking device is designed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide locking device including a sub-assembly that may allow for an off line assembly process, simplified components, and the ability to use a number of the same components between varying programs or steering column assemblies.